


Fear

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: What is that suffocating feeling? That feeling that leaves you breathless? That feeling that brings tears to your eyes.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N: I'm not so sure I like this, I think its a little too much. It made me feel a little queasy. Tell me what you think.**

**Fear.**

One word that has so many meanings.

The worst possible feeling in the world.

It draws off of one event, one person, one thing. 

It draws off of one main cause and clamps down. 

It feels like something is crushing your heart.

Sucking it in.

**Fear.**

The one thing that draws the most power.

The one feeling with the most attraction.

The one feeling that lures you in.

The one feeling that has you trapped.

**Fear.**

Your breaths come in sharp gasps, and you are left panting.

Your chest is heaving.

It feels like your heart is stabbed and broken into pieces.

**Fear.**


End file.
